


♥

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Autofellatio, Daddy Kink, Depression, Established Relationship, Fear, Hallucinations, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Technology, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Whumptober, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: Called in to a swatting case between streamers, Bright is more affected than he and Gil anticipate.Whumptober: Isolation + Kinktober: Voyeurism
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	♥

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober + Kinktober = this experiment. I have a handful of different Kinktober prompt lists and the Whumptober prompt list, so I'm going to cross them over as much as I can. Today's came from [Kinktober](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020) and [Whumptober](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated).

♥

Pressing the button is an easy motion, mindless even.

♥♥♥

It’s so simple, repeating the action seems warranted. The lithe man on screen stretches like an accomplished yogi, demonstrating options for his voting audience. Should he lean back like a crab, his firm cock resting against his belly as his feet dangle over the end of the bed? Should he kneel, hiding and revealing his pinkening cock as he pinches his nipples? Should his feet stretch for the ceiling, fingers tempting his greedy hole?

♥♥♥♥

All of the above.

♥♥

A couple more for good measure.

A light buzz begins in Malcolm’s ass. He leans back, putting both his firm cock and the screen in his eye line. The man on screen has contorted into an unlisted option, arms hooked over the backs of his knees, chin pressed into his chest. His tongue darts out, and his captivating blue eyes take on a mischievous gleam. “If there’s enough support this evening.”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Malcolm can’t press the button fast enough. With the verve of a telegraph operator tapping out morse code for an emergency, he communicates _yes_ , _that_ , _unhhh_ , _yes, yes_ as the pattering grows faster inside him. He thumbs his slit, twists beneath his head as the viewers voice their appreciation.

They all want to watch the man suck himself off. A novelty, sure, but _fuuuuuuck_ would it be worth the donations. _SOS, SOS_ , the stream is about to catch flame.

♥♥♥♥♥

Malcolm adds some more support in a bid to ensure it happens. The vibration against his prostate has him resting his feet on the hope chest, tipping back so it’s his cock and the man, his cock and the man, keeping his strokes in time with the demonstration. Their hands move together in perfect mimicry, their broken moans pass through the screen.

♥

The man’s fingers curl and massage Malcolm’s prostate, precome drooling onto his belly. Blue eyes stare back at him as his hand is replaced with the other's, the tug the same, but better somehow, backed by a thousand viewers.

♥

Malcolm’s feet reach for the ceiling as the touch becomes more insistent, demands his support to continue. _Yes, yes, yes, yes —_

♥♥♥♥

Each buzz, each stroke warms his body more than he thought possible. His balls pull in tight, his muscles clench like release will happen momentarily, but he doesn’t come. The aura continues, on, and on, and on —

The man’s tongue taps at his own cock, barely able to reach even though he's completely folded in half. His mouth drops in a suggestive O, primed to accept his leaking length. Muscles glisten with the exertion of maintaining the position.

“I know you want more.” His tongue connects with his head and retreats just as quickly. “Tell me how much.”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Malcolm mashes the button. The vibration grows to near constant, curling his legs in as his body fights release.

“Give it to me. Give it to me.”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

There’s so many inputs thrumming, throbbing, and licking, Malcolm can’t distinguish who is touching him anymore.

“Give it to me.”

He comes in his face, globs sticking to his cheeks, droplets running down his stubbled neck. The buzzing continues as support rolls in, overstimulating him until his spent body succumbs to sleep.

* * *

“Kid?” Gil’s voice calls.

There’s a dull ache pulsing though Malcolm’s head, persistent calls of pain along his side. He brings a hand up to his temple and brushes — why is he on the floor?

“Bright?” Gil is closer, cautious.

Malcolm mentally surveys his body again. His briefs are —

“I think you fell asleep on the counter,” Gil says. Malcolm’s eyes pop open to find Gil’s directly above his, upside down. “You okay?”

In that watched himself cam boy stream with a subscriber-controlled butt plug sort of way?

“Did you hit your head?”

“I-I’m fine.” Malcolm swallows. “Could I have some space?”

“Sure, kid.” Gil disappears from view. “Gonna head back upstairs. Get me if you need anything.”

Malcolm retreats to the bathroom, wet briefs uncomfortably sticking to him.

* * *

"Where'd Sunshine's feed go?" Gil asks after dinner. They're still at the counter, Malcolm pushing around remains on his plate.

"I deleted it." 

"She had quite a following." Gil tips his head in question.

"Dopamine response thing."

Gil gives him a teasing squint. "What about my happiness from pictures of Sunshine?"

Malcolm selects a few from his favorites gallery and texts them to Gil. Gil's phone buzzes on the counter. "There you go."

"Smartass." Gil clears the notifications on his phone. "Should I be worried you'll go off the grid on me?"

"See myself in a real _Man vs. Wild_ ," Malcolm teases.

"Oh, _yeah_." Gil rolls big eyes at him, laughing. "City boy edition."

"Detoxing for a bit," Malcolm offers in explanation.

"From?"

"Technology."

"This have anything to do with those?" Gil asks, pointing to the stack of journals they had pushed to the end of the counter to make space for dinner.

Malcolm shrugs. "You know my praise kink. Think it's best to keep that for us." He'd read dozens of competing thoughts on cyberpsychology and its contributions to addiction as research for their swatting case before he'd fallen asleep. The fresh knowledge plus the dream left him fighting the urge to delete his online presence entirely, even though all he had was Sunshine's account and his crime blogs.

"Getting off on likes or something?"

 _Well, technically..._ His shoulders squirm, but he doesn't answer. Maybe something new to try during sex sometime, but he blushes at the idea of talking about it now.

"Whatever floats your boat, kid." Gil smiles and rubs his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll send you your daily Sunshine fix."

"When you put it that way — "

"Seeing her brings you happiness, and I like it when you're happy — "

Gil rolls his fingers in the air. "You do see what — "

Malcolm stands and clears their plates to the sink. "Yeah, yeah — "

"So good to me, Bright."

"Hey," Malcolm protests with a pout.

Gil pulls him back into his arms and kisses his neck. "Want to show daddy how good you can be?" he breathes into his ear.

Malcolm's cock jumps, eagerly responding to Gil's teasing. "Or maybe you'd like to hear about the psychology of you getting off on giving me a hard time."

Gil cups Malcolm through his sweatpants. "A real hard time."

Malcolm holds open his sweatpants for him, content to spend the evening doing whatever daddy wants.

♥

Buzz.

♥♥♥

 _Yes, unhhhhh_ —

"Bright?" Gil asks.

"Go back to sleep — it's just a nightmare."

On repeat. Malcolm hasn't left the bed in days since they got called in to a quarter turn swatting case, two streamers murdering each other by proxy using their subscribers, their beef over how many subscribers they were drawing from the other, how much monetary support they were 'stealing.' His exhausted brain tricks him endlessly, shows him entire glimpses of their lives that aren't real. Seals him in his head.

Isolated.

♥

Buzz.

_Malcolm Whitly is streaming._

♥

Buzz.

"I'm fine."

♥

Buzz.

_10 ♥ to support Malcolm Bright._

♥

Buzz.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i've received significant support from so many people in this fandom that help make my writing possible. as this story is E, if you're 18+ and would like to chat prodigal son with wicked awesome people, come on by the [pson trash server](https://discord.gg/TVkmgxV).


End file.
